Love Me
by ImObviouslyCrazy
Summary: Quinn and her sister have settled in, finally. Some things have changed, and everyone recovered well from the events the year before. However, everything gets stirred up again when Allison Argent returns, unintentionally leading a small army of hunters to their doors. Now, they're back in the fight, but not everyone will survive this time around. SEQUEL TO BITE ME. M for smut.


Chapter 1:

Theo leaned back against the kitchen counter, his arms folded over his chest. He sighed deeply as he watched Quinn and Isaac move around the kitchen in a flurry, grabbing their belongings and quick bites of food before they left.

"Alright, I have class at nine," Quinn muttered, brushing past Theo to grab a water bottle from the fridge. "Then, I have practice, then I'll be home."

"I get off at four, so Ill be home then," Isaac announced as well. He snatched his keys from the counter, then started towards the door. Quinn stood on her toes and kissed Theo quickly on the cheek, offering him a sympathetic smile.

"Have fun recruiting today. Choose wisely this time." She squeezed his arm briefly, then scurried to the door behind Isaac. "Bye, Theo, love you!" She called as she and Isaac left the house together.

Theo was still adjusting to the new life they made for themselves. After everything that happened, Theo gave up on trying to separate Isaac and Quinn. Now they all lived in the same house, each with their own room though Quinn often bounced around which bed she spent the night in.

After awhile, it stopped bothering him to see the two of them together. It became normal, and it wasn't as if she ever neglected Theo in favor of Isaac. She did her best to be fair, and he knew that. He had agreed to this lifestyle, so he couldn't complain.

Besides, seeing Quinn happy was more than enough to convince him he was doing the right thing, and if he was being honest with himself, he and Isaac were actually getting along quite well. They had stuff in common, to their surprise. Over time, Theo started to see Isaac as a friend more than he saw him as competition. It made life easier, and made Quinn more comfortable.

The unfortunate part of the situation was that Isaac and Quinn both had things to do each day. Theo didn't have a job, and he wasnt attending college. Ever since losing the pack, Quinn had been pushing him to try again, to do more recruiting. It put it off for a long time, but she finally convinced him to try again.

He was afraid of making the same mistakes he did before. Lyza was a mistake, and Nick was a tragedy. Regardless of the circumstances, they both ended up dead. Hell, even Quinn died before. Theo figured he wasnt meant to have a pack, since he couldnt protect the one he had before.

No matter how he felt, he made a promise to Quinn that he intended to keep. Besides, it would give him something to do while Quinn and Isaac were off being way more productive than he was on a daily basis. Theo grabbed himself a bowl of cereal, then sat down at his laptop at the kitchen counter to start searching for possible recruits.

* * *

Brooke paced anxiously outside of Scott's door, biting her nails even though she had promised herself to stop doing it. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concern, ears listening intently to the whispering on the other side.

Finally, after a few more minutes, Scott emerged from his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and let out a breath. Brooke looked up at him.

"How is he?"

"He loved Malia," Scott frowned. "He's hurting, but it'll get better. They were off and on for so long. I'm sure he saw this coming at some point."

"I guess, but... it still seems cruel to just... up and move away one day. I mean, all she left him was a voicemail. No idea where she went or why." Brooke looked down at her feet. "I feel for him, that's all. Stiles deserves better than that."

"I agree, but we cant change it now." Scott put a hand on her shoulder. "We just have to cheer him up, that's all." He kissed her forehead softly, then headed to the kitchen. "Maybe we can make a nice dinner for him tonight."

Brooke shrugged, "I dont really know how to cook. Quinn always did the cooking."

"Right. Well... Maybe we can buy him a nice dinner. If we go out, you can invite Quinn and Isaac."

"And Theo."

"Sure."

"Why are you against Theo?" Brooke asked curiously, leaning on the kitchen counter and watching his expression carefully. "He's been on your side for a long time now. I think its time you start trying to be friendly. At least a little."

"It's not about Theo as a person." Scott shook his head, "I just don't get... their situation. I mean, Isaac is one of my best friends, and I know he can't actually like having to share your sister with Theo. Isaac is a better guy anyways. I dont get it. That's all."

"I understand. At least partially. I know my sister, and I get why she feels the way she does. She doesnt like to disappoint or hurt anyone. It bothers her a lot when she feels like she hurt someone. That's why she doesnt want to choose one or the other. Because it would kill her to upset one of them." Brooke smiled a little. "Besides, if they're happy, who are we to judge?"

"I know," Scott gave in. "I know you're right. I just worry about Isaac. Thats all. I want him to be happy, and I wonder if he really is happy with the situation."

"I think he'd tell Quinn if it bothered him."

"Maybe."

* * *

Isaac was taking stock of the medicines at the animal clinic when Deaton came into the room. He knocked lightly on the door to get Isaac's attention.

"Quinn is here with lunch," he told Isaac before disappearing again. He smiled a bit, then put down his clipboard and walked out into the lobby area. Sure enough, Quinn was sitting there in one of the chairs by the door with a bag from the nearby sandwich shop in her lap.

"No practice today?" He asked her.

"Nope. Our coach is out sick for a little while. Don't have practice all week." In an effort to branch out, Quinn tried out for volleyball at the beginning of the year. Her new werewolf abilities made het much more athletic than she was before, so it was a no brainer for her to make the team. Maybe her last year of junior college would turn out better than the first.

"So lunch, then?" He smirked down at her, sliding off his latex gloves. Quinn stood and held the bag out to him.

"Yes. Lunch."

They went into the back office together to eat, but before Quinn even sat down, her phone rang. She answered it quickly since it was Theo's name that lit up on her screen.

"Hello?"

"Isaac isn't answering his phone, can you try calling him?" Theo said frantically. Quinn's brow furrowed, and she looked over at Isaac, who would hear Theo clearly even from across the desk.

"I'm having lunch with him at the clinic. What's wrong?"

"You are? That's great, actually. Tell him Parrish and I are on our way with an omega that needs immediate help. Tell Deaton, too. It's bad."

"An omega? What happened?" Before Theo could answer, she heard a howl of pain in the background. "What happened to him?"

"Hunters. He must have been attacked in the woods. Listen, just tell then we're coming. I'll explain it once we get this guy some help. I have no idea if he's going to make it. I love you, see you soon." He hung up, and Quinn lowered her phone.

"Guess lunch has to wait," Isaac said calmly, pushing himself up from the chair. He moved around the desk and quickly left the office to get Deaton.

Quinn lingered behind a little longer, her body tensing a little. Hunters. She had thought they were done with hunters. Chris Argent was a friend, and the only hunter they thought was still in Beacon Hills. Allison took off after she was exposed for hunting a year earlier.

She remembered the torture, the feeling of a knife piercing her skin, the sound of the gunshot that killed her packmate, Nick. It was all because of hunters, and to hear that they were back, maybe new ones, maybe old ones, she couldn't help but be fearful of what trouble they would cause this time around.

When the bell over the front door of the clinic rang, she hurried out to offer her assistance. Theo carried in a boy, maybe eighteen or a little older, with short, but shaggy brown hair and tan skin. He was groaning in pain, bleeding underneath his clothes from wounds she couldnt see properly.

Quinn followed Parrish and Theo into the operating room where Deaton and Isaac were waiting. Theo laid him on the table, then took a couple steps back, panting heavily.

"I went for a jog and heard gunshots in the woods. I followed the smell of blood, and just barely managed to pull him out of there." Theo reached up to his sleeve, which had been torn, and a deeo cut on his bicep was bleeding underneath.

"Your arm," Quinn frowned, walking over to him to gently roll up his sleeve. Deaton and Isaac got to work on the boy, cutting his tee shirt loose, then examining the wounds. He had been shot twice, once in the shoulder, once in the side. She could smell the faint scent of wolfsbane.

"You two wait outside," Deaton told Theo and Quinn. "Take some bandages from storage and patch him up, Quinn." She nodded, then took Theos hand and walked him out of the operating room. She led him to the back, where she opened a package of bandages and gauze and got to work wrapping the wound on his upper arm.

"He has no pack," Theo said suddenly, obviously deep in thought. "He's just a kid, and he has no pack, no family other than his grandfather. That's what he told Parrish. Parrish tried to call his grandfather, and found out he was in the hospital. Dying."

"That's awful. Did he mention what happened to his alpha?" Quinn asked, wondering how the poor guy ended up totally alone.

"Hunters. In the next town over. He came here to live with his grandfather. The hunters followed him." Theo winced a little as Quinn tightened the gauze around his arm. "Thats all he told us. That, and his name is Aaron."

"And you're thinking of inviting him to be a part of our pack." She had gotten pretty good at being able to read Theo. More often than not, she could tell what he was thinking.

"He needs protection."

"I know," she took a deep breath. Her hand fell away from him once she was done patching him up. Quinn dropped her gaze to the ground. "I'm just... I don't know that I'm ready to start another war with the hunters. Last time... it wasn't pretty. We lost Nick to hunters."

"We cant let him die."

"We won't. We just need to play this right. Scott, Parrish, and Derek can help. Make this about helping him, not about showing your strength as an alpha." She grabbed his hand. "Dont make us the primary targets. We can all do this together."

"Okay. Lets do it your way." He squeezed her hand. "The smart way." Quinn looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay."


End file.
